Prompts, dribbles and drabbles
by intolauren
Summary: This will be a collection of all the prompts etc I get on Tumblr so I'll update the tags/characters as more ficlets get added. None of these will be smut; my smut collection is titled Shameless and you can find all those on my profile :) These will come from all over the place I guess so I'll try and add when in terms of season they're set (if I remember).
1. Chapter 1

_This prompt came at the perfect time because I just reached 1000 followers! And what better way to celebrate than with Olicity fluff! Thank you so much to everyone who follows me :)_

 **Anonymous said: I have another dialogue prompt (or just a normal prompt if you don't want to do dialogue)…. Felicity sends Oliver out to buy groceries and he somehow comes back with a puppy!**

* * *

"Felicity?"

"I'm in here!"

Just from the way he said her name, she could tell Oliver was nervous.

He poked his head around the bedroom door where she was sitting with her laptop, working.

"The store was out of eggs but I got everything else," he smiled.

"I guess I won't be baking any cakes tonight then," she laughed, knowing fine well she would never be able to bake anything anyway.

"I'm _so_ glad," Oliver teased.

There was uncertainty in his voice and Felicity could tell he was definitely nervous about something.

"C'mere and give me a hug. I missed you,"

"I was only gone for an hour," he laughed softly, not budging from where he was standing.

Felicity pouted and moved her laptop from her lap.

"Are you okay?"

"Um…"

"Did something happen? Are you okay?"

Standing up, Felicity rushed over to Oliver, worriedly.

"I'm fine, honestly. I just… I may have done something silly,"

He was still standing in the doorway, most of his body covered by the door, almost as if he was hiding something.

"Oliver… have you been texting my mom again?"

He laughed sheepishly and shook his head.

"I'm always texting your mom. She's a great conversationalist. But that isn't what's happened today,"

"Then what is it? You're freaking me out,"

"Okay, you have to promise you won't get mad at me,"

"Oliver, I can't promise that. You can be particularly infuriating sometimes," she sighed, smiling.

She was teasing, but not really. And she knew he knew that.

"So I was just coming out of the store and um- there was this- I saw-" he cut himself off, at a loss for words and started nibbling his lip.

"Would you spit it out? You look and sound more nervous right now than you did when you put an engagement ring in the souffle and while it's really adorable, you're _really_ starting to freak me out,"

Oliver laughed at that which made her smile. She'd missed the signs at the time but now she knew he'd been planning to propose that night, it was painfully obvious thinking back. She'd never seen Oliver so nervous and the whole night he'd been fidgeting and twitching as they ate dinner and even now she still couldn't believe she'd never had any idea what he'd been planning.

"Felicity… I accidentally got us a puppy,"

"You did what?"

"I got us a puppy. Accidentally,"

"Accidentally?! How do you accidentally get a puppy?!"

"I couldn't help it! I left the grocery store and there was this old guy sitting out there with a box full of puppies and he was looking for people to adopt them and give them good homes and I only stopped for a second just to look at them but then I just couldn't stop looking because they were all so cute and the guy asked if I wanted to hold one and I accidentally ended up adopting it,"

His sentence was rushed; he babbled seemingly without breathing so that when he finally finished speaking, he had to take a deep breath.

Sometimes Oliver reminded Felicity so deeply of herself lately and it never failed to make her heart warm. Now however, was not the time for sentimentalities.

"Did you even _think_ about whether we can look after a puppy? We both work long hours Oliver! I'm at the office all day and then we're both in the bunker for most of the night! We're hardly ever home! When are we supposed to have time to look after a puppy?"

"I figured the puppy could stay down there with us? Or your mom could look after her? Oy Lyla? I'm sure she and your mom would love a little puppy to look after sometimes! She'd be a good companion for baby Sara too, I'm sure of it. I honestly did think about this before I got her; I would never have adopted her if I didn't think we could keep her safe,"

Felicity softened a little at that. Oliver could be really and truly precious sometimes.

"She's a girl?"

Oliver smiled at her question, and she could see the tiniest speck of relief leave his body.

"Yeah. The guy said he's been calling her Peach, but we can rename her if you want?"

"I like Peach. Like Princess Peach, from the Mario video game,"

She knew she'd lost Oliver with the video game reference and she laughed at the temporary blank expression on his face.

"So you're okay with this?" he asked, cautiously after a few seconds of her laughter.

"I'm still mad that you did this without telling me, but I'll probably be less mad when I see how cute she is," she smiled, her eyes warm, excitement slowly starting to overpower the anxiety she felt about suddenly becoming the owner of a puppy and the annoyance she felt that Oliver had done something so huge without so much as a text to tell her what he was up to.

"Well, she's waiting outside to meet you," he smiled.

"She's already here?"

"Yeah, the guy wanted to get rid of the puppies straight away if he could so he handed me a little box, slipped Peach inside and told me to look after her,"

"Tell me you at least got his number so we can contact him if we need to!"

"Of course, Felicity. He gave me his email as well, don't worry. We're gonna have to go out and get supplies this afternoon but I couldn't not bring her straight home to meet you,"

Oliver was so excited; Felicity could see his eyes gleaming with excitement.

She loved this man. She loved this man so much. This man had killed people, fought criminals for a living, spent time with the League of Assassins and had taken down Mirakuru soldiers yet here he was, an excited bundle of nerves over a puppy. A puppy he saw and simply couldn't say no to taking home. There really weren't words in any language to describe how much she loved him.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much sometimes,"

"Just sometimes?" he teased, smiling.

"No, all the time," she laughed. "Now, shut up and let me meet our new puppy,"


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so imagine whilst reading this that Olicity never broke up and the stupid baby drama storyline never happened, okay?_

 _I'm not 100% happy with this but I've stared at the same 3 pages since 10 o clock this morning so I inevitably had to just bite the bullet and accept that this is the best I can do today. I hope you enjoy it anyway! :)_

 **Anonymous said: Hi, can I ask a prompt? Felicity is now used to patching up Oliver after fights but now he is the one having to play doctor with her.**

* * *

"Are you okay? You're acting funny,"

"I'm fine! Stop asking me if I'm okay,"

"Sorry, it's just that we've been home an hour now and you've barely said anything which isn't like you,"

"I know, but I'm fine, I'm just tired,"

Oliver knew she wasn't fine; she was definitely not telling him something. But he also knew that she'd tell him eventually what was wrong, because that was how they worked. No amount of prying would make her open up, but she would open up willingly when she was ready to. That was a certain.

"We can head up to bed if you're tired, you know? We don't have to stay down here just for the sake of it. The streets look pretty quiet tonight,"

"We do this every night, Oliver. I like working down here. That's not the problem,"

"So there _is_ a problem?"

Felicity sighed heavily, clearly exasperated, and then Oliver saw her wince. She immediately tried to hide her expression but quickly seemed to realise it was no use. He shot her a worried glance.

"Ughhhhh you're not going to let me get away without telling you what's wrong so I might as well just tell you, hadn't I?"

Oliver smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"You had,"

"It's just so dumb and stupid though. And after the day you've had you must be exhausted and I didn't want you to worry about me,"

"I'm always worried about you, Felicity. It's just something that happens when you love someone. But I'll probably worry less if you tell me what's wrong. And besides, you've had a rough day too. Today was hard on all of us,"

Today had actually been a lot harder on her than it had been on him, thinking about it. He was used to being chased by homicidal maniacs and Felicity was usually relatively safe behind her computer in the bunker. But after a normal morning at Palmer Tech, the afternoon had suddenly turned sour when a swarm of robot bees had enveloped the building. Oliver had only found out via the local news channel due to the bees frequencies interfering with any communication devices in the building, including cellphones and wi-fi. After their first encounter with the bees and their slightly neurotic leader, Brie Larvin, a year or so ago, Felicity would have had all the tools to take them down for the second time, had it not been for the significant lack of usable technology once the bees had interfered with both her computers and her phone and all similar devices in the building. Oliver and the team had eventually made it into the building and taken down Brie and the bees, but not before Brie had sent Felicity on a wild goose chase for several hours as she tried to capture her to steal the biochip out of Felicity's spine. Felicity had been forced inside the air vents as the bees made it inside the building, and even had to use an explosive device to blow a hole in the wall to rescue some innocent board members who'd happened to get caught up in the events.

So in hindsight, the day had _definitely_ been harder on Felicity than it had been on him. Taking down Brie had been much the same as taking down any criminal for Oliver, besides the fact that it was his fiancee that she was in pursuit of, which lead to the mission being lead greatly more by his emotions than his head. Most of his missions were easy, because he had her voice in his ear guiding him, and as long as he was hearing her voice, he knew she was safe. Today had been the opposite of that. Not being able to contact her for hours whilst knowing she was in danger the entire time had been Oliver's personal version of hell.

So Felicity was right, he _was_ exhausted. But perhaps not for the reasons she was thinking.

"I don't even know what happened, I didn't feel anything until afterwards when we were in the car coming home and I figured it was just a scratch so I checked in the mirror when we got back but I can't really see anything because it's on my back. But it just hurts. Kind of. Well not really but-"

"Felicity, just turn around and let me look, okay?" Oliver smiled, his eyes shining with amusement at her attempt to not make a big deal out of the situation.

She smiled softly back at him, a hint of guilt in her eyes that he silently chastised her for, and turned in her chair, lifting up her shirt so he could see. As she lifted it up she winced again, and Oliver could see that it had been bleeding at some point and the material had stuck to it, forming a makeshift dressing, and it was only due to her shirt being black that neither of them had noticed the blood soaking through. The cut wasn't too deep but was probably deep enough to scar and it was about the length of his thumb, right underneath her shoulder blade.

"How did you not feel this?"

"Adrenaline, I guess? I probably did it climbing through the air vents because the metal in there isn't exactly smooth in places. Hence why humans aren't ideally supposed to climb through them,"

Oliver grabbed a dressing and some cotton balls from the medical supplies.

"Tell me if this hurts okay?"

"I will,"

She was lying. Oliver knew it would take being moments from death before Felicity admitted that she was in pain. It was simultaneously his favourite thing about her, and the most infuriating part of her personality.

He cleaned the wound with the cotton balls as quickly and as carefully as he could before covering it with the dressing. Felicity never flinched once, and it made Oliver chuckle because had the tables been turned, he would've been practically crying like a baby by now. He'd never tell her that that was just to get her attention though. He'd never let on to how much he loved to exaggerate how much pain he was in just because it usually meant more cuddles and kisses from her once she'd finished patching him up. He was a lot like her in that he'd never tell anyone how much he was hurting, both physically and emotionally, but when it came to Felicity, he just couldn't help himself sometimes. Opening up to her just felt so good, especially after everything he'd come through to be in a position where letting someone in was actually something he _wanted_ to do. But that was a lot to do with the kind of person Felicity was, and Oliver would always owe so much of his life to her for that.

"There," he smiled, after sticking the last corner of the dressing onto her skin. "All done,"

"Thank you, Doctor Queen," she smiled back.

"There will be no more climbing through air vents for awhile, unfortunately,"

"Damn. Just when I was thinking of making it my hobby,"

She was still smiling as she pressed her lips to his, thanking him with a kiss. Oliver pulled her into his arms and held her, careful not to catch the dressing on her back.

"Oliver?" she asked, after a minute or two of quiet.

"Mmm?"

"Does this mean I'll have another scar?"

Laughing, Oliver hugged her tighter.

"It looks that way,"

"This story isn't quite as heroic as my bullet wound story though is it?" she mused softly, a smile in her voice.

"No, but it's definitely more heroic than your wisdom teeth story," Oliver replied, pressing a kiss into her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Original prompt was found on otp-prompts on Tumblr: Person A has just moved to a new house and Person B is the asshole who keeps mowing their lawn at 8 in the morning.**

 **Anonymous said: do it. do the lawn mowing prompt. sweat soaked oliver under the morning sun and felicity in her pjs with bed hair *grabby hands***

 _I originally found and reblogged this prompt on Tumblr from otp–prompts just as an "aw this would be so fun to write one day" kind of thing so I was super excited that someone actually wanted me to write it! :)_

* * *

She'd forgiven him the first two mornings.

The weather had been nice and if she'd been into gardening herself, she'd have probably been outside too.

But right now it was Sunday, it was overcast, and it was before 8 in the morning.

It definitely wasn't helping that she was hungover. Or that she'd only gotten in and fallen asleep 4 hours ago.

But that was besides the point. No one needed to be mowing their lawn for the third day in a row. Especially not before 8 o'clock on a Sunday morning.

Felicity had only moved in a week ago and had been swamped with unpacking and work deadlines the entire time and so she hadn't had time to familiarise herself with any of her neighbours. Other than peeking through the curtains two mornings before to see who was making a noise in their yard, she hadn't had any contact with the outside world for a whole week.

From what she could make of her noisy neighbour, he was probably about her age, maybe a little older, he was tall and he was particularly fond of wandering around without a shirt on. Both times she'd sneaked a look outside he'd had his back to her either pushing his lawn mower towards the opposite end of the garden or been knelt down clearing some grass that was caught in the blades. She could see he had several tattoos on his back, two huge tribal ones and a couple of smaller ones she couldn't quite make out the designs of. She hadn't meant to ogle, but both times she'd definitely stared at him for longer than what qualified as a quick peek.

Sighing loudly, Felicity climbed out of bed and grabbed her sleep shorts and sweatshirt. Slipping them on and heading downstairs, she didn't even bother to look in a mirror. She knew she looked like hell; she probably had some of last night's makeup smudged on her face and her hair was most likely just the remnants of a bird's nest, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out there and tell him to shut the hell up so she could go back to sleep again.

Rasping open the front door angrily, Felicity stepped out into the yard barefoot, the pavement cold under her feet. The lawn mower was still going next door and out here it was ten times louder and about a hundred times more irritating. She tried not to stomp like a petulant teenager as she approached the fence that separated her yard from his and peered over the top.

"Hey!" she yelled, her voice hoarse with sleep.

And probably also from all the singing she'd done at the karaoke bar at 3 this morning.

His back was to her again and he clearly hadn't heard her.

"Hey, asshole!" she yelled louder, not even caring that she'd never met this man before yet she was already insulting him.

He must have heard her the second time though as a few seconds later he killed the lawn mower and turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked, clearly amused, his expression smug.

"Yeah, I did actually. I called you an asshole," she spat back, trying to keep her face straight and her eyes on his, no matter how hard they wanted to stray down to his body.

His very shirtless and clearly very well trained body.

He had even more tattoos on his chest and one of the most incredible six packs she'd ever seen. And she'd seen a lot of men at her local gym with abs like washboards. Not that she was ever looking for them, of course. She couldn't help it if attractive men sometimes ended up in her line of sight as she ran on the treadmill, could she?

He was tanned too, and his arms were impressive to say the least. The ratio of his bicep was probably the same as her waist.

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows, his face still smug.

As he spoke, her eyes snapped back up to his.

Dammit, she'd been staring.

"Is there really any need to be doing that at 8 in the goddamn morning?" she grunted, his arrogant expression already starting to grate on her nerves.

"I always mow my grass in the morning. It grows particularly quickly in the spring, you know? I have to stay on top of things,"

Felicity bit back the urge to make a comment about that. She was _sure_ he liked to stay on top of things.

"Well some of us are trying to sleep!"

"And _some of us_ were trying to sleep at 4 o'clock this morning when _some of us_ were causing a row outside!"

She didn't know what to say to that so she bit her lip instead. She hadn't realised she'd been making that much noise earlier. She knew saying goodbye to her friends after a night out could sometimes take hours of kisses and cuddles and impromptu singalongs by the front door, but last night in comparison to other nights had been relatively quiet.

"Well, I'm sorry. Honestly. But at least I don't do that _every_ night. Unlike you who seems adamant on making a noise every single goddamn morning,"

He chuckled at that.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're hungover and every sound is amplified right now,"

"I wasn't hungover yesterday but you were still annoying,"

"I'll tell you what, let's negotiate a compromise,"

"What makes you think I would want to compromise with you?"

He was laughing now. At her. She knew she was acting like a brat and she couldn't understand why. She honestly was not a rude person. And she couldn't even blame it on the lack of sleep or hangover anymore. Because being out here in the cool, fresh air had already massively sobered her up. Maybe it was his face. His stupidly smug and stupidly beautiful face.

"Are you always this difficult?" he asked her, snapping her out of her internal monologue.

She felt her cheeks blush and she smiled bitterly at him. She automatically hated anyone who made her blush.

"No, so far it's just you,"

"I'm flattered," he winked.

 _He actually winked._

Was he flirting with her?

"Don't be," she almost growled.

He laughed again and Felicity had to fight back the desire to throw something at him. Something heavy.

"Listen, at least tell me your name before we negotiate," he smiled, his expression only slightly less arrogant now.

"I don't care about negotiations, I just want to go back to sleep,"

He tilted his head, looking exasperated, and Felicity chuckled to herself at how puppy like the action was.

Deliberately brushing aside the fact that she'd just mentally compared him to a puppy she grinned.

"Okay, fine. Negotiate with me,"

Smiling, Oliver approached her on his side of the fence.

Despite herself, Felicity found herself smiling back.

"So. I'll hold off mowing my lawn until at least 9-"

"10," Felicity interrupted.

Oliver sighed, clearly amused.

"Until at least 10 then. And I'll also pretend I didn't see you checking me out two mornings in a row…" he paused then, the smug grin back on his face and Felicity was about to interrupt once more but he continued before she had the chance. " _And_ I'll even mow your lawn for you once a week, free of charge. _If_ … if you'll go out to dinner with me tonight,"

"What makes you think I would _ever_ go on a date with you?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything about a date. I said dinner,"

"But the implication of going out to dinner usually means going on a date," Felicity replied, her tone sharp.

She wasn't about to have him accuse her of wanting to go on a date when that was definitely what _he_ had been suggesting.

"But will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Go on a date with me?"

She pursed her lips into a straight line and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon. I can tell you liiiike me," he teased, fluttering his eyelashes comically at her.

She made a noise of utter frustration and turned away, heading back towards her house.

"I'm going back to bed now,"

"So, I'll pick you up at 8 then?"

"Fine! But make it 9. And I'm paying for myself. _And_ I'm only doing this because I don't think your ego could handle it if I rejected you!" she yelled as she approached her door.

"I'm Oliver, by the way!" he yelled back, and she could tell from his voice that he was grinning again.

"You're also really annoying," Felicity mumbled to herself under her breath as she stepped inside and closed the door.

Once inside, she didn't even bother going back up to bed. Instead, she stood in the kitchen waiting for her coffee machine to make her a coffee, wondering how the hell her morning had somehow ended in a date with perhaps the most frustrating person she'd ever met in her life.

 _Most frustrating and frustratingly gorgeous, that is._


End file.
